


Terms of Endearment

by GhostlyHauntings



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, F/M, Illustrated, fan comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyHauntings/pseuds/GhostlyHauntings
Summary: ((( @---->----- This is a illustrated comic. -----<----@ ))))"Where do I go from here?"  Lydia wasn't sure what was right anymore.  Her life was supposed to be beginning but instead she was just... stuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a story that I wrote in 1999 and began to draw in 2000. Many of these pages from chapter one are from the EARLY 2000's and posted on my Deviantart account. So please forgive the earlier stuff with my poor coloring/drawing/spelling/grammar and dialog. (Mess, I know.) 
> 
> I promise that this is something that I'm working on and there will be new stuff in the coming chapters! I'm sure you'll see how my style and technique has changed through the pages. 
> 
> I decided against redrawing the original pages because it allows me, and you to see how things have changed. Although, I still cringe at them. Haha. 
> 
> Saying that; I am BEYOND excited to get back into drawing this comic. The story is long over due for some love and I owe it to you all who have been there for me along this journey. You have been very patient and wonderful. So much apologies. Life really takes the wind out of our sails sometimes.

Seven pages of chapter one.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I did not redraw any of the pages. I just left them dated and sad. BUT, there are two new pages and this completes Chapter 2! 
> 
> Chapter 3 will hopefully be coming soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I do hope you're enjoying this so far!  Please leave a comment, I'd LOVE to hear from you.  Thank you so much for reading.  Chapter 3 will be in the process of being worked on, and I'll upload it once I have all the pages done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is upon us! I do hope you enjoy! There are 15 pages in this chapter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter of 9 pages, but certainly was fun to do.
> 
> Correction! I made a silly mistake and missed drawing two pages since these pages were drawn in a different place in my drawing pad. So, now there are 11 pages in total. I knew something was missing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here's the next chapter! 10 pages in total.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done and definitely more to come!


End file.
